Current next generation printers may have strict output specification limits for an amount of curl that can be allowed for each image printed onto a paper. For example, excessive curl may affect how printed sheets are delivered to an in-line stacker.
Current next generation printers use an upstream decurler and a downstream decurler to control the amount of curl. However, the current configuration of the upstream decurler and the downstream decurler causes excessive ink buildup on the decurlers. As a result, the printers may experience excessive or unacceptable amounts of down time for maintenance to clean the decurlers and remove the ink buildup. The excess ink buildup may also cause contamination of the image (e.g., streaks, smearing, and the like).